YYH Fic: What If
by Yume no Anime
Summary: KURAMA IS A GIRL! Get your attention? This is my take on the show on how it would be different if everyone's fav fox was female. Everyone will be hitting on her. Interested yet?
1. Intro

What If: A YYH Fic  
By Anime Girl8  
&  
Anime Demon  
  
Animegirl8- Hi everyone! Have you ever wondered what the show would be like if Kurama were a girl? I have. And this is the result.  
  
Anime Demon- We have forced Kurama to become a girl for this fic. I am Anime Demon, Ag's friend and co-author.  
  
Kurama- Why me!? *dragged to wardrobe*  
  
Ag- Pairings? Well, it will be KH but everyone will be hitting on Kurama. (male that is. This is not yuri).  
  
AD- We'll be skipping parts that focus on Yusuke and Kwabara. Maybe Hiei as well. Our main focus is Kurama. That way you guys don't get bored reading what happens in the show. (and saves us time).  
  
Ag- Is that all? Um... This chap is basically an intro more or less. It deals with when Yusuke had to track down our 2 fav demons, and the lame 3rd one. Only the parts that Kurama are in are really detailed. Everything else is a brief explanation.  
  
Ad- We now leave you to enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: Intro  
  
Yusuke Uramishi, age 14, has just been given another chance at life as the new Spirit Detective. His first case; to retrieve three powerful dark items stolen by three crafty thieves.  
  
The rain pounded the area outside the clearing. Above them, the rain clouds where absent. Wicked laughter rang throughout the clearing as a tree turned into a demon and the touch of a sword. Red eyes watched as the demon landed and turned to wood once again.  
  
"This is perfect. If this is what this sword can do to trees, imagine what it'll do to humans," said Hiei.  
  
A gruff laugh echoed his sentiment. "If we teach them to eat souls, I even know how to feed them. The Orb of Bask!" Gouki held up the orb.  
  
"And when the full moon comes out," said Hiei, turning his eyes to his third accomplice, "we can use Kurama's Forlorn Hope and take over this worthless world."  
  
The third member stepped out from the shadows. She was dressed in a magenta colored skirt and a white blouse with a magenta bow. Her long flowing rose red hair fell over her shoulders. Her bangs almost hid her emerald green eyes. Her skin was creamy and smooth. She was flawless. A picture of beauty. Yet she was deadlier than her companions.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, her voice gentle and soft. "I'm afraid I must withdraw from this alliance." She turned to go.  
  
"Fine. But give us the mirror!" demanded Gouki.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have a great need of it."  
  
"Then I'll fight you for it!" Gouki screamed and started to go after her. Kurama reached a hand to her hair but paused when a teenage boy came upon the scene.  
  
"Hey guys. Couldn't help but notice this is the only place without any rain. A word of advice. Don't hide where it's unnaturally sunny." Yusuke glanced over the thieves. "So you're the ones who stole the three items."  
  
Hiei asked, "Who are you? And what do you know of the artifacts?"  
  
Yusuke was about to answer when he spotted Kurama. "Damn you're hot! I- I mean uh... I'm Yusuke Urimeshi. At your service. I'm a spirit detective," he said with a smirk.  
  
"A spirit Detective!?" cried Gouki nervously.  
  
"Don't worry. He's just one of Koenma's fools. His spirit energy is pathetic," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama looked at Yusuke before turning and leaving once again.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" asked Yusuke.  
  
Kurama replied, "Sorry. I have no time to be arrested."  
  
"Kurama, wait! You can't just walk out on our plan!" Hiei yelled, disappearing after her.  
  
Yusuke watched confused. "They're just gonna leave like that? How rude."  
  
Gouki laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not as rude as my companions."  
  
While Yusuke and Gouki battled, in the forest, Hiei caught up to Kurama...  
  
"Kurama, wait," ordered Hiei. The girl stopped. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I told you when you asked for my help. I have my own reasons." She started walking again.  
  
Hiei tried to follow but found himself trapped by vines. "It's Ningenkai. It has made the great Youko Kurama soft!"  
  
"So it has." Kurama disappeared into the shadows. Hiei glared as he was released from the vines before taking off in another direction.  
  
After failing once in battle with Gouki, Yusuke fought again and won. He retrieved the Orb of Bask but not without injury. It was on his way home with Boton that the Spirit Detective had a surprising encounter with Kurama. Kurama had asked for Yuskue to met her at the hospital three days later...  
  
Kurama's eyes searched through the people. With a smile she spotted a green clad figure and pushed herself off the wall.  
  
"I'm glad you came," she said as a greeting. "Please, follow me."  
  
They entered the hospital and made their way to the room where Kurama's mother was staying.  
  
"Oh, Shuichi. You've brought a friend with you. How nice," Mrs. M. said. She tried to sit up but Kurama rushed over and pushed her back down.  
  
"It's alright, Mother. Please don't get up," said Kurama.  
  
"It's alright Shuichi. I'm feeling better today," she said with a smile.  
  
Yusuke watched the exchange with confusion. 'Shuichi?! I thought her name was Kurama.'  
  
"Shall I peel an apple for you mother," the fox spirit asked as she picked up a knife and the fruit.  
  
"Maybe later dear."  
  
"Mother please. You must eat or you'll never get better."  
  
"As you like. You're worse than the doctors," Mrs. M. joked.  
  
Later, Yusuke found himself on the roof with Kurama. The girl watched the sunset with a sad gaze.  
  
"So... you're her son? I thought you were a demon."  
  
"Yusuke, listen. It may sound complicated but... to her, I'm Shuichi. She did give birth to me. Sort of."  
  
"How can she 'sort of' give birth to you?"  
  
"Well... by a deception that has lasted for fifteen years. I'm really a Youko, a fox spirit. My specialty was undoing codes and seals. My favorite pastime was stealing ancient treasures."  
  
Yusuke looked Kurama over. 'A fox, huh? Suites her just fine.'  
  
"My luck soon ran out. A hunter caught me. I was injured badly. I managed to gather what little spirit energy I had left and escaped to the ningenkai."  
  
Kurama pulled the Forlorn Hope from her pocket. "My mother has gotten worse. She only has a short time to live. I could save my mother with this mirror. That's why I asked you to wait. Once that's done, I'll gladly return it and surrender myself."  
  
"Oh... I see."  
  
Suddenly, a nurse burst through the door. "There you are Shuichi! Come quick! It's your mother!"  
  
The fox and detective followed the nurse to Mrs. Minomoto. The doctors where checking equipment and doing anything they could to save the woman's life.  
  
"Shuichi!" cried the doctor when he saw the teen. "She's taken a turn for the worse. She's in critical condition. ...She may no make it through the night. We'll do what we can."  
  
Kurama stared at her mother. He watched as the nurses placed an oxygen mask on her. The redhead clenched her hand into a fist before running off back to the roof. Yusuke was hot on her trail.  
  
On the roof, the spirit detective watched as the demon girl placed the mirror of Forlorn Hope on the ground.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kurama? I heard that you had to give something to the mirror. Do you know what that something is?"  
  
"Yes," she replied. "Life." Kurama knelt down and placed her hand on the mirror. The wind roared as she summoned the spirit within. "Grant me my desire."  
  
The mirror glowed bright green and reflected the image of Kurama's mother. "The happiness of this woman. Is this what you desire?" it asked.  
  
"Yes." Green tendrils of energy wrapped around her form. She could feel the pull the energy had on her life.  
  
Yusuke couldn't take it anymore. He ran over and placed his hand on the mirror. It began taking his life force as well. "No! I won't let you die, Kurama!" he yelled.  
  
"What! Stay back. It's not safe!" Kurama's words went unheard. Yusuke's mind was set.  
  
"Hey Mirror Guy! Listen Up! Take my life instead!"  
  
Kurama looked upon the boy in shock. "What!? Are you insane?! You shouldn't get involved. This is my wish!"  
  
"Have you ever seen a mother crying over her lost child? I have and I don't want to see that again!"  
  
"Yusuke..."  
  
A blast of light covered the rooftop. When the light cleared, Kurama sat up.  
  
"I'll still alive. But... my mother! What about my mother?! Is she..." Kurama quickly made her way back down to her mother's room.  
  
Yusuke stirred and sat up. "What? Shouldn't one of us be dead?"  
  
"I have granted this wish without taking life," said the mirror.  
  
"Well, that explains it." Yusuke picked up the mirror and tucked it away. Only one more left.  
  
Inside the hospital  
  
"Shuichi, it seems that your mother is going to be fine. The will to live is such and amazing thing," the doctor said to the teen.  
  
Kurama walked up to her mother and took her hand. She smiled. Her mother was well again. "Thank you, Yusuke," she whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurama tended to Shori as she waited for Yusuke to return to take her to Spirit World. Kurama silently closed the door to her mother's room. She was a bit uneasy with the fact that the spirit detective had to fight the fire demon. Hiei was a strong opponent; a match for the legendary thief of Makai. Yusuke, while Kurama had not witnessed his power, lacked the experience of the demon.  
  
But, she thought to herself, Spirit World isn't stupid enough to send someone they didn't think could pull this off. Hiei will underestimate him, and that will be his downfall.  
  
Kurama ran to the pier, where she sensed the ki of both fighters. Hiei's was easily recognizable, she had known it for a year now. There was a ki of someone from Spirit World and weak demon like ki that seemed similar to the Sword of Darkness. She assumed Hiei had used it on some humans.  
  
When Kurama arrived at the pier she paused for a breath before hurrying inside. Green eyes quickly swept over the situation to find the best move. Yusuke was bound by energy rings. Hiei stood before him, ready to make the finishing blow.  
  
Hmm, Yusuke forced Hiei to transform, she ideally thought before running in front of the blade as it moved toward the human.  
  
"Kurama," whispered Hiei in surprise. He pulled the sword from her body.  
  
Kurama gathered dome blood from her wound into her hand. In a quick move, she threw the blood at the eye in the center of his forehead.  
  
"Kurama? What?" Yusuke wondered as the energy bonds fell apart.  
  
"The Jagan Eye on his forehead it the source of his power. The others are just for show." She winced in pain.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I missed any vital organs. Although I won't be able to help you. I'll try to keep the girl from transforming."  
  
Yusuke nodded and made her was over to Boton. She lent the grim reaper her energy and turned to watch the fight with interest. Yusuke's spirit power was growing, and Hiei saw that as well. The boy was now able to follow Hiei's fast movements. In a last ditch effort, Yusuke reflected his Spirit Gun off the Mirror of Forlorn Hope and hit Hiei. The Janganshi fell with the hit.  
  
Yusuke administered Keiko the antidote and the third eye that had begun to appear vanished.  
  
"She'll be ok," sighed Boton. "I didn't know the spirit gun could bounce off things like that. When did you learn it?"  
  
"About five minutes ago," said the boy.  
  
Yusuke turned to Kurama who sat against some boxes holding her side when he heard her laugh.  
  
"And here I thought you were a brilliant strategist," she said. Boton joined in laughing at the now upset detective.  
  
Now, Yusuke has acquired all three stolen artifacts. But what will happen to his new friend Kurama and the jaganshi Hiei?  
  
Now, the real remake begins...  
  
TBC  
  
Ag- Ok! That's a wrap for now.  
  
AD- Hope you liked it.  
  
Ag- if anyone has any interest in seeing what'll happen next, R&R. Otherwise, I'll just keep my thoughts to myself.  
  
AD- Bye! 


	2. Punishment and Persuasion

Ag- Yay! I finally updated. Hello and welcome to the next chapter of YYH: What If. I wrote this chap since somebody lacks imagination.

Ad- What?

Ag- You keep it up you'll just turn into a muse. Anyway, don't own. Not mine. If it was, I'd show it more than once a week.

Review responses:

**Tina yugi**- Thanks. At least I'm not the only one who thought this.

**Red Roses2-chan – **Sorry. It's going to be Hiei/Kurama for these reasons. 1. I like H/K. 2. Yusuke has Keiko.

**Kitty the Black Ice Cat**- Here's your update. Don't tickle! runs away

**Minuyasha** – Here's your update.

**Tado**- blinks innocently What? I can't help it! It was this thought in my head and wouldn't go away! I've been thinking what StS would be like if Shun was a girl.

**Rioni26**- Thanks for your imput. If you have any suggestion in the future. Let me know.

**Starr Dust**- Now, this is an original part.

YYH: What If

Chapter 2- Punishment and Persuasion

Kurama was granted some a few days with her mother before she had to report to Spirit World for her punishment. Hiei, on the other hand, was locked up in the Reikai prison waiting for the day of his audience with the ruler of Spirit world.

Shiori smiled as she watched Kurama cook from her spot in the living room. Her daughter had insisted that she take it easy for a few days after she was released from the hospital. The doctors had said that she was healthy again, as if the disease never even existed. That didn't stop her little Shuuichi from worrying. She was such a wonderful child.

Kurama walked into the room holding a tray of food. Shiori was about to say that she would eat in the kitchen but stopped when she looked into the emerald eyes of her child. They sparkled with happiness. Shiori thanked Shuuichi and took the tray. If it made her daughter happy, she would let Shuuichi pamper her.

Kurama smiled again as she entered her room. Her mother was healthy again. She would be okay. Kurama frowned. She just hoped her mother wouldn't miss her too much when Reikai gave her sentence, which would be tomorrow night.

As Kurama drifted off to sleep, she wondered how Hiei was doing and what punishment would befall him.

1

Kurama awoke early Saturday morning. She got ready for her meeting with the ruler of Reikai. She dressed in her school uniform and wrote a note to her mother telling her she went out for a walk. Shiori didn't need to know that her daughter was going to be punished by the ruler or the dead.

Kurama stepped outside and awaited her ride to Reikai. At 8:00, Boton arrived.

"Hello there, Kurama. Are you ready to go?" asked Boton

Kurama sighed. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Then hop on and hold on tight."

Kurama hopped onto the ferry girl's oar. Once she was seated, they took off to the Reikai. Kurama looked back and watched as her home grow smaller. She was going to miss her mother.

When Kurama and Boton arrived at Koenma's office, Hiei was just leaving, being escorted by a guard. Kurama took note of the wards that bound the fire demon. It was obvious he was sentenced to the Reikai prison.

Their gazes met for a moment as they passed. Kurama read Hiei's gaze easy. The Reikai prison couldn't hold Hiei.

Boton and Kurama entered Koenma's office.

"Ah, Kurama. Have a seat. How's your mother doing?" asked the small ruler. He dismissed Boton with a wave of his hand.

Kurama took a seat in front of the desk. "She's doing fine. She's resting at home. The doctors still want her to take it easy though," answered Kurama.

"That's good. Now I'm sure you'd like to know your punishment. You were once Youko Kurama which itself would give you a thousand years in prison. Even discounting those crimes from your past, stealing the items of Darkness is still a pretty big offense."

"I understand," Kurama said.

"However, you did use the Mirror of Forlorn Hope to save a human life. You also aided in the capture of Hiei and the retrieval of the Sword of Darkness. After taking much into consideration I have decided your punishment.

"You will be on community service, if you will. You can clean your criminal record by helping out Yusuke with missions. I'm afraid his luck might run out soon and when that happens we'll need someone smart and powerful to help. You can still live in the Ningenkai or course. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept. Thank you Koenma." She bowed before turning to leave. "By the way Koenma, may I ask what Hiei's punishment was?"

"Hiei? He's a dangerous demon. He's been sentenced for 300 years in Reikai prison before we send him back to Makai.

"Oh, well good day, Koenma."

2

Six months past. Kurama lived her life like she had been for the past 15 years. The only exception was the occasional mission to go after some weak demons here and there. Yusuke was off training so he couldn't take on any missions.

It was around this time that Koenma had called Kurama to his office for the first time since her sentence.

"You wanted to see me, Koenma?"

"Kurama! Thank goodness you're here. We have a big problem. You've heard of the Four Saint Beasts, right?"

"Yes, I know of them," answered Kurama.

"Well, they have sent Makai Insects to infect Ningenkai. They want us to remove the barrier separating Makai from Ningenkai. We can't do that. I've sent Yusuke on ahead. Boton is trying to stop the insects. You must help him."

"Certainly, Koenma. But, Yusuke and I won't be enough to take on all four saint beasts."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Offer Hiei to help and in return his prison sentence is canceled."

"WHAT!? What makes you think he'd agree?"

"Hiei would want a rematch with Yusuke. Not to mention all the treasures stashed in the castle."

"I see." Koenma pushed an intercom button. "Jorge, bring Hiei in here."

A few minutes passed and the blue ogre arrived with the short demon.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked Koenma, his eyes, however, were trained on Kurama.

"The Four Saint Beasts are launching an attack. We need your power to help defeat them."

"Hn. What's in it for me?" Hiei demanded.

Kurama answered for the baby ruler. "Koenma has agreed to release you from the prison but you are still under the Reikai's watch. Besides, I'm sure the Saint Beasts have some powerful items."

"Hn." grunted Hiei.

-

Ag- Lookie! I finally updated! Hope this chap wasn't too boring. Next chap. Hiei and Kurama arrive to help Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Kurama- I can believe you actually updated. Haven't I suffered enough under Sapphiredemonchi?

Ag- Nope. Read Chi's fic, people. And, my penname has changed but throughout this story I will use Ag.

Ad- What about me?

Ag- you're a muse for the moment.

Ad- :P

Ag- RnR

Kurama- Please don't.


	3. Gate of Betrayal

Yume no Anime- Hello one and all! I'm so glad you all like this. This was just one of those thoughts that bugged me to be written. Also, about Youko being a guy still, I have decided against that for 2 reasons. 1) Some people have done that before and I don't feel like copying them. 2) My original thought was for Youko to be a girl as well. Sorry for those who wanted me to mess with his mind.   
Kurama- yeah, You already did that to me. Why did you have to challenge Sapphiredemonchi to write that fic!? I don't know if she's going to turn me into a girl in that! She made me so messes up. **Cries**   
Yume- **sweatdrop** Well, let's just move on shall we?   
What If: A YYH Fic 

Chapter 3- The Gate of Betrayal

_This sucks_, thought Yusuke as he pounded away at the small cloaked demons. They just kept coming. Yusuke found it annoying really. The Gutter Imps (1) were weak but there was just too many.

"Urameshi! Help!" cried Kuwabara who was becoming buried underneath the creatures. "They're gonna eat me!"

"I'm coming Kuwabara!" Yusuke tried to make his way over to his companion only to be attacked by the Gutter Imps.

_Great_, he thought, _I'm gonna be eaten by midgets!_

Blue and pink orbs of light dove through the Gutter Imps, chasing them away. Yusuke and Kuwabara were forced to shield their eyes as the lights landed on a dead tree.

When Yusuke looked up at the two shadowed figures he broke into a grin. "Kurama! Hiei! What are you guys doing here? Not that I'm complaining."

The two demons jumped down to join the detective.

"Community service in lieu of jail time you might say," said Kurama. "We might even earn pardons if we help out."

"Hn. I'm here for the treasure," said Hiei. "I also have a score to settle with you detective."

Yusuke laughed. "Sure thing Hiei. Guys, this lug-head is Kuwabara. Kuwabara, these are Kurama and Hiei." Yusuke turned to Kuwabara and was startled when he saw the same far-off look the tall human had on upon meeting Boton.

"Kurama…" Kuwabara repeated dreamily. "What a lovely name."

"Why thank you," said Kurama.

"Hn. Stop flirting fox. We have stuff to," stated Hiei.

"Hey! Don't talk to a lady like that, you midget! Agh!" Kuwabara shrank back from the glare.

"Come on guys. Let's save the fighting with the bad guys,"

"I quite agree Yusuke."

Line!

The team made their way to the castle. When they arrived, a flying eyeball bat thing greeted them.

"Greetings, visitors. Welcome to the Labyrinth Castle. All those who dare to enter shall be tried by the Gate of Betrayal."

"Tried?" wondered the two delinquent teens. The demons were on their guard.

The eye-bat flew over to a switch on the wall and pulled it. The ceiling fell down on top of our heroes who struggled to hold it up.

"Only one can escape. That is why it is called the Gate of Betrayal," explained the gate guardian.

"Hiei," called Yusuke. You think you can hit the switch before we turn into pancakes?" asked Yusuke.

"I could. But I don't want to waste my energy."

"WHAT!?" cried Kuwabara. "We could die here! And just because you're lazy."

Hiei ignored Kuwabara and turned to Kurama. "You do it."

"Why thank you Hiei," smiled Kurama.

Huh? Wondered the humans.

"Excuse me," called Kurama in a flirty voice. If it weren't for the fact they had to hold up the ceiling, the humans would have fell over. "I know this goes against the whole 'only enough lee-way for one to escape' thing, but could you lift the ceiling up a tiny bit? I don't want to ruin my school uniform." Kurama smiled at the eye-bat, expertly moving her skirt so that it showed a bit more skin.

The eye-bat blushed, if it can even blush. But then again it doesn't have a mouth so how can it talk? Is it telepathic or something? Anyway, the thing blushed. It would be a shame for that cute school uniform to get ruined… Not to mention the girl was just plain hot!

The eye-bat flew over to the lever, daydreaming about the redhead. Maybe the Masters will let him keep the girl because he killed the three boys. As he imagined Kurama pampering him, he pulled the lever. The wall rose.

A rumble brought the low class demon out of its daydream.

"Oh no!"

SPLAT!

The eye-bat was squashed.

Kurama flipped her hair over her shoulder as she stood.

"Great job, Kurama," complimented Yusuke.

"Just something from the old days," said Kurama.

"Hn. Youkos are known for being seductive."

Yusuke grinned not willing to pass up this chance to tease the fire youkai. "Seems like you know a bit about youkos, Hiei."

"Hn. Let's just go."

The group walked deeper into the castle. They were ready to face the four saint beasts.

Line!

Yume- I finally got around to typing this at **looks at clock** 7:07 Sun evening. I know earlier I said I'd type it a couple of days ago, but, in case you haven't figured it out, I tend to get easily distracted. ;

Well, we all know what's next, Genbu. But first, I must update another fic. And think of how Kurama being a girl would affect the battle. Hmm… I don't want to make Kurama's looks and flirting skills to be the key to overcoming every obstacle they face. After all, Yusuke is the hero.


	4. Saint Beast Battles mainly Genbu

Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been trying to figure out a way to make the Genbu battle different from the show. Sadly, I couldn't. So this is basically like the show with the exception of odd comments here and there. If you guys can give me ideas on how to change things, I'd really appreciate it. I do plan on doing a chapter that focuses on Hiei and Kurama. I'm thinking just a normal day and Hiei decides to spend some time with her or something like that. You know a fluff chapter.

Also, I would like to share with all of you this flame I got. This person has to be the most stupid otaku on the face of the planet. She gave this flame for chapter one.

Lorea Uchiba -I happen to have a crush on this fox, thanks for the imagery. I HATE you!

Hello! She has a "crush" on him. ...Can you say stupid?He'sjust a piece of paper with ink to give him form.I'm sureall Kurama fans love him butunderstand that.If she didn't want the imagery, why click on the story. I did put "KURAMA'S A GIRL" in big capital letters. What kind of idiot would read something that she knows she would not enjoy. Also, if she is a Kurama fan like me and goes to look for pics, there is a picture of Kurama in a school girl uniform with his hair tied up and he's also wearing finger-less gloves (thinking about adding those later). Don't even getting me started on School-girl Kurama doujinshi lemons.

Now, the fun part. I'd like to hear what all you other people think of this flame. I enjoy it when people yell about a flamer. I like to think that they look back on the fics they flamed and see all the reviews and read them. Then they are like, why do all these people hate me? WAHHHHHH! Hehe…. I also think that some flamers of really great stories (you know, ones with like over 100 reviews) are just jealous cause their fics aren't doing well.

Anyway, speak your mind about the flamer. Leave a signed review and I will send you the pic of schoolgirl Kurama. Now on with the fic!

What If: A YYH fic

Chapter 4- Saint Beast Battles (mainly Genbu)

Our heroes made their way through the castle. A gratey voice beckoned them up winding stairs to a room. The door was slowly pushed open by an unseen force. Cautiously, the team of four stepped into the room.

Before the team stood a large round rock beast.

"I am Genbu. You only got this fair because of that incompetent eye-bat demon. Here is where you shall perish!"

"Bring it on, Rock head," challenged Yusuke with a crack of his fist. He made to move forward but was stopped by Kurama.

"It would be wise to fight one-one. I will take this first battle."

"You aren't gonna flirt again, are ya?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama gave him a smile. "No. I think it's time I showed you what I can really do."

Kuwabara, breaking out of his Kurama trance that he fell into, objected. "We can't let her fight!"

Hiei grunted. "Kurama is more ruthless than I am in a fight. Why do you think I chose her as my partner?"

Figuring that Hiei had a good point, Yusuke told Kuwabara to shut up and watch.

"Heheheh," laughed Genbu. "You think you can beat me all by yourself?"

Kurama game him a small smile. "Will you make the first move or shall I?" For a few moments, it was a stare down. "I'll make the first move then."

Yusuke's eyes caught sight of something strange. He noticed Genbu's tail was melting into the stone floor. "Kurama, watch out! He's going something strange with his tail!"

Does that sentence sound perverted to anyone else here? God, look what my friends have done to me! It's not a perverted sentence yet it sounds like one to me! That's it! No more AFF for me! …Oh yeah, the fic.

Kurama turned in alarm, barely dodging Genbu's stone tail as it shot up from behind her. She clutched at the wound it created across her stomach.

Genbu laughed. "I am made of stone. I can manipulate any stone to become apart of me. You can not escape from me."

"Kurama!" shouted Kuwabara.

"Are you okay?" asked Yusuke.

"I'm fine," she relied. "He just caught me off guard."

Hiei's fist slowly unclenched.

"Heheheh. I'm just getting started." Slowly, Genbu's whole body sank into the ground.

Kurama was on alert for any sign of the demon. She turned to Genbu who had snuck up behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, he noticed his tail appearing from the opposite side. She skillfully jumped out of the way, Genbu's tail only grazing her skin. Before she landed, Genbu was gone again.

"HAHAHAHA!" echoed the saint beast's laughter. "You can't win by simply dodging!"

With a confident smile, Kurama brushed back her hair. "You're right. I guess its time for me to get serious." In her hand she held a red rose.

"A rose? Kurama what are you thinking?" shouted Yusuke.

"Kurama's not thinking about dating him is she," said Kuwabara stupidly. Not that I have anything against Kuwabara. I think he's an important character. It's just that, well, this is Kuwabara.

"Not just any rose." Kurama flicked her wrist and the rose transformed into a long thorny whip. "This is my rose whip." The room was filled with the sweet smell of rose petals.

"There!" Kurama stuck with her whip just as Genbu emerged from the ceiling.

"This is the end," said Hiei with a smirk. "The thorns on Kurama's whip can slice through anything."

The two humans watched as Genbu was sliced to pieces.

"Way to go, Kurama!" congratulated Yusuke.

"That guy wasn't so tough after all," said Kuwabara.

"Baka. Kurama only made it look easy. You'd have been dead at Genbu's first strike."

"You're really pissing me off, shorty."

"Knock it off you two," said Yusuke. "We still have other demons to beat up."

Kurama paused. "It appears my fight is not over."

"Huh?" the humans wondered.

Genbu laughed as he pieced himself back together. "You can't defeat me! Blah blah blah… piece myself back together…blah blah blah." Silence. "What's wrong with you women! Why can't I say my whole speech?"

Me- "Cause everyone already knows what's gonna happen and I'm just trying to move on. Besides, you're not important enough to last much longer.

Hiei grunted. "can we get on with it?"

Me- Oh sorry. Continue.

"Can I ask a question first?" asked Yusuke. "How come you don't go gaga over Kurama when she's a total babe?"

"She may be attractive to you humans and some demons, but I am happily married to the most gorgeous women I've ever laid me eyes on." He showed the team a picture of his wife who looked like a female version of Genbu.

cricket chirps

"Enough with this idiocy already!" shouted Hiei.

"Oh yeah." Genbu broke into hundreds pieces of rocks and hurled them at Kurama. The rocks hit her and reformed into Genbu behind her. Kurama knelt in pain, forming a plan in mind.

Genbu attacked again, Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted at her to move. Hiei seemed emotionless, but inside he was preparing to jump in there. Why? He doesn't know. But we all do.

Kurama stood and held her ground, taking the onslaught of the attack. When is passed, she fell to her knees once again.

Genbu was completely startled to find himself mis-reformed. The humans gut a kick out of it though.

Kurama held up a red stone. "This is what lets you reform. Without it, you're finished." She crushed the stone and Genbu was defeated.

They moved on. Kuwabara fought next. Who cares. Kurama has no focus there. Hiei kicked Seiryu's butt with his cool sword fighting skills. Yusuke went to fight Suzaku as the others took another path. Oh yeah, and just so you guys recall, Keiko's in trouble back on Earth.

BLAH BLAH BLAH….I can't wait to get to the Dark Tournament.

So Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara make it to the destroyed battleground. Yusuke, nearly dead, is given energy by Kuwabara who passes out as a result.

"I'll never understand why humans make such sacrifices for each other," said Hiei as he threw Yusuke over his shoulder.

"That quality enabled Yusuke to defeat Suzaku," said Kurama, pulling Kuwabara up onto her back with the help of her plants. The duo headed toward the exit.

"Perhaps. But risking my life for someone else is something you'll ever see me doing."

"Maybe," stated Kurama with a soft smile.

Later, Yusuke woke up at Kuwabara's house. Why? Because Kuwabara wanted to trick him of course! And avoid any explanations with Mrs. Urameshi. After punishing Kuwabara, he left for home, being lectured by Keiko along the way.

Kurama walked home from her new friend's house, enjoying the peaceful time after a hard battle. She wondered if her mother was worried and quickened her pace a bit. She had told her a plausible excuse of a study group and that she may return late, so she should be safe.

Up in the nearby tress, a shadowed figure followed her. Having nothing else to do, Hiei decided to stay at her place. Actually, in the tree near her house. For some reason, he felt the need to stay near her. Maybe it was because she was injured in the same place he had stuck her not to long ago. It couldn't be guilt. Hiei NEVER felt guilty. He was certain it wasn't worry. After all, Kurama could take care of herself.

With a grunt, Hiei pushed those thoughts aside. He was going to stay the night in Kurama's tree because it was comfortable and Kurama was sure to give him some food as long as he's there.

With a nod to himself for the logical reasoning, Hiei settled himself in the tree he had been thinking off. He watched as Kurama entered her home and greeted her mother. The smell of deliciously cooked reached his nose through that brief moment the front door was open. He hoped Kurama would come and give him some of the food soon. It smelled so good. But for now, he settled himself to wait.


	5. A Pause for Romance

Yume- Lookie! I'm alive!

Hiei- I can fix that. -summons dragon-

Yume- To be honest, I've had this chapter written some time ago. I just never got around to typing it. I'm almost done with the next chapter too, just need to figure out how to end it. Well, enjoy.

* * *

What If: A YYH Fic 

Chap 5- A Pause for Romance

The bright spring sun found Kurama out in her garden Saturday morning, tending to her flowers. Her hair was tied in a high pony-tail. Dressed in simple light blue overalls and a yellow t-shirt, Kurama removed a plant from the pot and placed it in a freshly dug hold.

Hiei appeared in the tree above her just as she started packing the soil around the new flower.

"What do you think, Hiei?" she asked him, not even sparing his a glace from her work.

Red eyes gazed across the garden. "Hn."

Kurama smiled. "Glad that you approve."

"Why waste your time to do such nonsense? You can just use your youkai."

"For one thing, Mother would wonder about the sudden appearance of a full grown garden," explained the fox. "Besides, it's rewarding to care for the plants as watch as they grow, knowing you helped in creating something so gorgeous."

_Gorgeous_…. Hiei shook his head when he caught himself staring at Kurama. "Hn."

With a smile, Kurama removed her gloves and gathered up her tools before heading inside. Hiei stood as well, jumping through an open upstairs window. When Kurama reached her room, the fire demon had already made himself comfortable at the window seat.

"It's not nice to barge in a lady's room, Hiei," she joked as she made her way over to the dresser.

"Hn."

Removing the tie that held back her hair, she brushed the red locks to get rid of any stray plants and dirt that may have clung to her. She would have a shower later, when Hiei wasn't here to entertain her. The smooth pale neck revealed from the grooming just begged Hiei to kiss it….

Hiei frantically shook his head. What was he thinking!? Kurama was just a partner, an ally in battle. But if that was true, why continuously seek the red-head's company? With the limitations set upon him by spirit world, he couldn't do much. Being bored and unable to kill humans left him little options. And there was no way he was going to Yusuke or that idiot friend of his. So that left Kurama. Kurama was just something to distract him from boredom.

….But distract how? Maybe how he wanted to run his fingers through her silk hair….WAIT! NOT AGAIN!

Just when Hiei was considering leaving to salvage what little sanity he had left, Kurama had turned to him.

"Would you like some ice cream, Hiei?"

"Hn. I don't eat ningen food."

"It's really good. Besides, a nice day like today calls for from ice cream."

"Hn."

Kurama smiled, taking that to mean "Fine. Just shut up already."

In the kitchen, Kurama gestured with her hand for Hiei to sit at the table as she headed towards the fridge. Hiei chose to lean against the wall near the entryway.

The fox pulled a carton of chocolate ice cream from the freezer and set it on the counter. She then retrieved two bowls and spoons as well as an ice cream scoop. Hiei watched as she scooped the brown substance into each bowl. After returning the almost empty carton to the freezer- mentally making a note on picking up some more at the store later- Kurama brought the bowls to the table.

"Come try some ice cream, Hiei." A spoonful of ice cream lifted to the open mouth. Hiei watched as the spoon was pulled out between a pair of petal soft, delicious lips.

For the third time that day, Hiei shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. Reluctantly, mostly to try and distract his mind from get any more weird thoughts, Hiei sat at the table across from Kurama and glared at the melting ice cream as if it were at fault.

"Stop melting you ice cream," said Kurama as a pale hand took hold of his spoon. Filled with a glob of partly melted ice cream, she guided it towards Hiei's mouth. Hiei just continued to glare. "Just try one bite and I'll stop bothering you."

Hiei took a moment to consider this. If he were to refuse the stupid ningen food, Kurama would continue to pester him. However, if he did, the fox would stop.

Hiei came to his decision. "Hn." Kurama smiled as the fire apperiton took the spoon from her grasp, fingers brushing her skin. With one last glare at Kurama, Hiei popped the dessert into his mouth.

There was a pause, silver utensil just sitting in Hiei's mouth. Kurama became slightly worried with the lack of reaction. Not that Hiei reacted much to anything either way.

"Hiei," she said softly, "Are you okay?" Maybe the cold ice cream doesn't mix well with fire demons? "Hiei?"

The call seemed to awaken him. He began shoveling the ice cream into his mouth. Kurama could only blink in stunned silence. _Guess he likes it._

A bowl was suddenly thrust in her face.

"More sweet snow," demanded Hiei.

Kurama blinked again as her mind tried to process what her friend just said. "Sure." She took the bowl and went to fill it up once more. _Guess I'll need to buy a lot more ice cream._

* * *

Yume- Anyone else feel that Hiei's kind of a pervert? 

Hiei- You wrote me that way! Now die! -attacks with fire-

Yume- Gah! Don't do that! -runs away-

Kurama- Next chapter we're back in the series. Yusuke and Kuwabara are off to save Yukina. I on the other hand, am charged with making sure Hiei doesn't go on a mass murdering spree. And will I ever get to become a guy again!?

Yume- -running by- Once this fic is over!

Ja ne


	6. Don't Let Hiei Kill Anyone!

* * *

Yume- It's been awhile. I've actually had this chapter done for a while, just getting off my lazy butt and typing it was a problem. :p I wont keep you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6- Make Sure Hiei Doesn't Kill Anyone!

The day started normal for Kurama. She kissed her mother goodbye before heading off to school. She greeted her classmates and politely brushed off the fan boys, pretending she didn't notice the "Shuchi Guardians"- A group of girls who adored her- punishing them after she walked by for "bothering: her.

The day continued in a normality. Love letters were found in her locker and desk. She got a few love confessions as well. Like always she politely turned them down. All the normalness was slightly dull to the fox. Even just having Hiei's presence outside of school would have been better than this.

A soft sigh and Kurama began daydreaming of the short fire demon. His piercing red eyes. His slender, yet muscular body with a even tan from hundreds of battle under the Maikai sun. His soft black hair that defied gravity even when wet. His attitude and aloof personality….

RING!

The school bell, sadly, drug her mind back to reality. With a disappointed groan, Kurama left the class. It became evident that her boring day was over when she rounded the school gates.

"Hello, Kurama," greeted the bubbly grim reaper. "How was school today?"

"Hello, Botan. School was fine, thank you. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit? Another mission perhaps?"

"Well, I guess you could say that. Let's move somewhere we can talk privately."

"Agreed."

* * *

In Spirit World, Kurama stood in Koenma's office, the tiny deity sitting in his huge chair.

"I'm glad you came, Kurama."

"No trouble, Koenma. What can I assist you with?"

"Well, there's a new case I have Yusuke on."

"Does Yusuke need backup?"

"No, nothing like that." The toddler sighed. "Yusuke's been sent on a rescue mission. An ice apparition has been caught by a human who wishes to profit off her tears." With a push of a button on Koenma's trusty remote, a picture appeared on the widescreen TV.

Kurama's eyes widened. "That's!"

"Yes," stated Koenma. Brown eyes met with emerald. "Her name is Yukina. She is Hiei's twin sister."

"Kurama's gaze drifted over to the screen again. "Does Hiei know of this?"

"I haven't told him, however I think he suspects. The problem is that is he realizes that his sister is in the hands of a human, he may very well kill all human in his way to free her. And if that happens…you know very well what the consequences are.

"I want you to keep an eye of Hiei and make sure he doesn't go on a rampage."

"I understand, Koenma. I'll get on it right away." With a slight bow, Kurama left the room.

"Koenma, sir," said George.

"What is it Ogre?"

"Why are you having Kurama watch Hiei?"

"Simple. She's the only one who can find him."

* * *

With a quick change into a white Chinese style battle clothing- with Hiei involved it helped to be prepared- Kurama began her search for the diminutive fire demon.

Hours later found Kurama sitting at a small café. A spoon scraped a portion of the sundae into her mouth. _I can't believe how hard Hiei is to find. Usually he's nearby. This can only mean he went after Yusuke to save Yukina._ Another bite of ice-cream. _And I wanted to share this with Hiei._ She sighed.

"Hey there, Cutie." Greed eyes looked over at the man who fell into the seat across from her. "You look like you need some company. How's about spending the day with me?"

"No thank you." Kurama placed her spoon in her empty bowl and moved to stand. The man however grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite hear you, Sweetie." Three men surrounded the red head from behind.

Kurama glanced around at the newcomers before turning her attention back to the man. "Release me."

"I don't think so, Babe."

The parlor was stunned into silence moments later as Kurama walked away from the fallen bodies. Who know you could to **that** with a spoon?

_What shall I do now?_ pondered Kurama. _Hiei's obviously not in town. I have a pretty good when he went. Better see Koenma to learn the whereabouts of Turukenae's._

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiei was at the mansion of the criminal. He knew Yusuke and the idiot were already making their way through the easy challenges the vile human threw at them. And though he's loath to admit it, Hiei trusted those idiots to rescue Yukina. He had it as well. It wouldn't do him any good to get thrown in Reikai Prison.

"Yukina…"

* * *

"Hello, Kurama," greeted Koenma when the fox entered his office. "I take it you couldn't find Hiei."

"It is as you feared. Hiei went to save Yukina. However, I do believe we don't have to worry about Hiei slaughtering the humans. He's smart. He'll leave things to Yusuke."

"And if he fails Hiei will go on a rampage! So DON'T FAIL YUSUKE!"

Kurama let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

Back at the Mansion, Yusuke sneezed.

"Oh sneezy sneezy," chanted Botan. "Someone's talking about you."

"Oh can it Botan!" Yusuke stepped over the last Triad member.

"MY LOVE!"

* * *

"If you'll give me the location, I'll head over to Turukanae's," stated the fox. "I will make sure Hiei doesn't kill anyone."

"Thank you Kurama."

With a slight bow, Kurama left the room.

"She's so hot," muttered the godling.

* * *

Kurama calmly walked though the halls of the crime lord's manor. The aura of battle had faded. Her senses told her that her friends were victorious. Hiei was near the two humans as well, most likely standing with his long lost sister.

A soft smile graced the fox's lips. Hiei's sister. Such a tragic tale the twins shared. _I wander how their reunion is going._

She didn't have to wait long to find out. She stood outside the viewing room, the room her demon companion was in, when she heard a sweet delicate voice ask a simple question.

"Um…Who are you?"

Such a simple question. Yet it must have stung Hiei deeply.

"Just an associate of those two."

"Oh that's right! I must help them."

Kurama pushed herself into the shadows as a short ice maiden ran past. Her blue hair was tied with a red clip. She wore a beautiful blue kimono, wooden sandals clicking as she ran. Her eyes were read, a trait shared between her opposite twin.

_Her eyes are a soft ruby red. I wonder if Hiei's would have been the same if not for his past that turned them to a blood red._

Silently the fox slipped into the room using skill honed from centuries of practice. Emerald eyes observed the human driven insane by his failed gamble before turning to Hiei.

"She seems really sweet."

"Hn."

"Poor Hiei." Kurama stepped around the corpse. "You searched so long and she doesn't know you." She embraced him in a hug from behind.

"What are you doing?"

Kurama smiled. "I'm giving you a hug, of course."

Hiei broke free from the embrace with a scowl. "I'm leaving." With a swish of his cape, Hiei left.

"I guess that leaves me telling Koenma some has already killed Turukanae." The yoko looked down at the humans in the arena. Kuwabara sat on the floor, Yukina using her power to heal his injuries.

"Hiei's not going to like this," she giggled.


End file.
